villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Savrille
Savrille, also known as "Mage Savrille", is a powerful mage and supporting antagonist in the 2000 action adventure fantasy film Dungeons & Dragons based on the popular fantasy tabletop roleplaying game Dungeons & Dragons. He is the creator of the magical scepter known as the Rod of Saville. History During his days as a regular mage, Savrille created a mystical rod which allowed him to control Red Dragons, the dangerous breed of Chromatic Dragons in existence. With that staff, he set out for a ruthless campaign for the world domination, sparking a conflict which would be remembered as the Great War. His crimes greatly angered the Gods that They cursed both him and his rod and imprisoned them within Savrille's own treasure-filled tomb within a forgotten cavernous dragon temple which is then protected by a mystical barrier. The said barrier was arguably divine in nature, as only those who deemed worthy by the Gods that can bypass it so they can retrieve the Rod and have it destroyed. Nevertheless, his deed and staff's power becomes something of a legend, so much that it intrigued Empress Savina of Izmir and the ruthless mage known as Lord Profion. Centuries later, the thief Ridley Freeborn and his party have finally found Savrille's missing tomb after overcoming hardships which includes his friend Snails' heroic sacrifice. Due to the mystic barrier placed by the Gods, only Ridley who able to enter. As he is about to touch the rod while taking his time looting nearby treasures, Savrille suddenly returns to life and warned Ridley that anyone who wields the power of the Rod shall suffer a horrible fate and the staff's curse must be broken somehow. However, that very stave of legend later fell into the hands of Profion's loyal mage Damodar after an uneasy exchange before handed to Profion, who then summoned red dragons to counteract Empress Savina's golden dragons. It is unknown what happened to Savrille afterwards, though with his Rod's destruction, he eventually freed from his curse and able to pass on. Personality Given how he ended up imprisoned by the Gods and paintings at his tomb, it is implied that Savrille was a ruthless and power-hungry mage as worse as Profion in the present day. Tempted by the potential of his creation, he abused his power over the Red Dragons and utilized a horde of them in bloody conflicts to satisfy his lust for power. His hubris soon led to his downfall however, as his sins angered the Gods who then imprisoned him within his own tomb filled with his treasure hoard until a person who worthy for his staff's powers appears and have it destroyed. By the time Ridley meets Savrille in his tomb, the ruthless mage has been reduced into the shadow of his former self. Humbled by his current state, he warned Ridley over calamity that will fall onto those who consumed by temptation from using his rod, and advised him to find the way to break its curse. Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Undead